Hairwash
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [TyKa] Tyson's got a new shampoo and Kai wants to know what the new scent is.


**Me: Whee, I like little drabble, one-shot thingies.**

**Kai: While you do that, others want longer, structered things from you.**

**Tyson: Fun is good!**

**Me: Precisely! Enjoy.**

* * *

Tyson padded into the kitchen, clad in a light blue shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. His hair, currently down, waved slightly as he walked. Slightly damp, it glistened slightly in the overhead lights. 

Kai looked up from where he was drinking coffee at the kitchen table, cocking a brow at his lover's wet hair, "you showered?"

"Yeah, I was sweaty from my training session with Grandpa." Tyson replied, peering into the fridge.

Kai placed down his empty coffee cup firmly on the table and rose to strife with purpose to the younger teen. Unnoticed, he slipped his fingers through the damp strands, allowing them to slip through his pale fingers like silk.

Sighing, Tyson's eyelids fluttered and he shut the fridge door, leaning back into the touch.

Kai leaned forward to sniff at the bluenet's washed hair, frowning at the unfamiliar scent of it, "new shampoo?" He questioned.

"Yeah, thought that it was time for a change." Tyson confirmed, breaking away from his boyfriend when the insistent rumbles in his tummy became too annoying to ignore, Re-opening the fridge, he gazed around inside.

Kai frowned and folded his arms, a little miffed at how Tyson was ignoring him in favour of filling his hungry stomach. "What was wrong with the vanilla?" He questioned, a slight, a slight sulky tone to his voice.

"I just wanted to try something new, is all. There a problem?" Tyson replied with a question of his own, raising an eyebrow as he withdrew from the fridge with a slice of chocolate cake in hand.

"I suppose not." Kai muttered quietly. He had really liked the vanilla shampoo. He watched silently as his younger lover took out a plate to put his cake slice on, and headed to sit himself at the table.

Tyson had just taken one bite of his cake and flicking off crumbs from around his mouth when he felt Kai's fingers fondle his hair again and sniff. "What are you doing?" Tyson questioned, thoroughly bewildered.

"Trying to recognise the shampoo…" Kai murmured. "It's floral." He decided after a shirt pause.

"Yeah… shouldn't I just tell you?" Tyson asked, his voice sounding muffled through his mouthful of chocolate cake.

"No." Kai said firmly.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself." He mumbled, taking another bite of his cake.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Tyson's hair had dried to become slightly wavy and curly (he hadn't been able to brush it with Kai's fingers through it all the time). He'd in haled his cake ages ago and was now drumming his fingers on the wooden table top. "Can I please just tell you?" He implored of Kai. 

Kai sighed and pursed his lips in defeat, sitting himself down beside Tyson, "fine then." He replied, sounding grumpy.

"Something like JoJo Ba and wheat grain, no… wheat germ." Tyson shrugged.

"Never heard of it." Kai muttered sourly, unimpressed. He looked over at Tyson's hair and smirked. "Your hair's girly like that by the way."

Tyson huffed and glared at his boyfriend irritably, "say what?"

"Well, it is."

"At least it doesn't look, you know… bushy."

"Are you saying my hair looks bushy Kinomiya?"

"Yeah!"

Kai was going to retort something, but nothing came straight to mind. However, seeing Tyson's smug smile made him frown and he leaned over to place a firm, hot kiss on the surprised bluenet's mouth.

Tyson blinked, then blinked again before letting his eyelids slide closed and he tilted his head to allow Kai more room to his mouth.

Pulling apart slowly, licking Tyson's bottom lip once and nudging noses while he id, Kai smirked in satisfaction at Tyson's dazed expression. Kissing him was one of the best ways to get the younger teen to be quiet.

Tyson's tongue darted out briefly to before raising dark blue eyes to smile happily at Kai. "Still, you like my hair… right?" He questioned.

Kai's red eyes rolled. "Of course."

* * *

**Kai: Right... review?**


End file.
